


What are you hiding?

by TonyStankandPetieBoi



Series: Irondad h/c bingo [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bingo, Broken Bones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Can't Keep Secrets, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Truth Serum, Unconsciousness, Whump, just to tony, only peter being tony’s son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStankandPetieBoi/pseuds/TonyStankandPetieBoi
Summary: Peter is Tony’s son, what happens when Justin Hammer kidnaps them and threatens to expose Peter’s biggest secret.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad h/c bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	What are you hiding?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more bingo squares done! Hope you enjoy all the platonic dad and son love. I love these kind of fics, it was amazing to finally get to write one, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Tony doesn't know how it could have happened, they were just walking to the tower together after having had dinner, when they were kidnapped, Tony had made the vital mistake of forgetting his arc reactor. Peter had even forgotten his watch, the one that worked as a nano Iron Man gauntlet. They had been too careful, not expecting the attack. And now they’re even worse for it. 

As Peter’s father, from the minute he had been born into this world. He had sworn to protect him from anything that could cause him harm. Those adorable wide brown eyes had sparked something protective, something paternal in him. He had vowed that as long as Peter was in his life, nothing would touch a hair on his head. Or they’d have to bust through his titanium alloy mixed with vibranium suit, to get to him. Peter was his son.

But today he’d failed him, he’d broken that vow. Because now Peter was hurt, and it was his fault. 

Peter was slumped against the side of the van, a cut on the side of his forehead bleeding sluggishly. His limbs were flailed about in all directions, completely unconscious. His hands were wrapped in thick metal cuffs, the edge already digging into his skin. Tony was sitting on the other side of the van, a thick pair of metal cuffs on his hands as well. But seeing as he was still fully conscious, like they had obviously intended, his hands were attached to a large hook on the ceiling of the van. There were no windows in the back of the van, not even to the front cab where the driver and passenger were sitting. They would have been fully engulfed in darkness if not for the small lamp attached to the side of the van. 

Tony couldn’t move, he was painfully stretched up to the ceiling. His arms pulling painfully at his shoulders, but he wasn’t concerned in the least about himself. Instead too involved in worrying about whether Peter would wake up. If he had a concussion, or if he was in some kind of pain. There was no way of telling until he woke up though, and he didn’t look like he was waking up anytime soon. Tony sighed heavily, his body wanted to sag but his arms prevented him. He settled for leaning against the side and hoping that it somewhat eased the ache. 

He had been trying to take record of all the turns they made, counting how many left and right turns they took. Plotting the journey, so he could at least try to find these guys if they ever managed to escape. Until they stopped abruptly, the van flying forward harshly. It would've sent Tony tumbling, if not for his arms being attached to the hook. Instead it just knocked him forward, arms pulling viciously at his shoulders. Pain slicing through him. He swallowed down the shout that threatened to escape him, instead all that did was a hiss. The van door behind him swinging open almost right after he hissed, he could feel the van lower slightly as the man stepped into the back of the van. 

He had expected himself to be taken out first, he was wrong. The man who was wearing a black ski mask over his head, gripped Peter by the collar of his jacket. He roughly dragged him out, Tony couldn’t see it, but he could hear the harsh impact of limbs on the ground. He had to hold back the growl of anger that bubbled up his throat, it was even harder when he heard Peter whimper. But he didn’t have long to mull over his anger before the man came back, pulling his hands off the hook. He gripped Tony by the upper arm, fingers digging in roughly. He threw him out as well, Tony falling to the floor next to his son. 

Peter’s forehead had stopped bleeding, but his cheek was grazed from his fall. Guilt swirled sickly in his stomach, bile rising in his throat. He’d failed Peter, Peter was hurt because of him, and there was nothing he could do to save him. Nothing he could do to protect him from the men in ski masks, they were both vulnerable and at the mercy of them. 

Another man joined the other man, standing next to him with a gun tucked in the waistband of his jeans. “What are we supposed to do now? They only paid us for delivery. Are we supposed to leave them out here? Or do we take them inside?”

The other man shook his head, slamming the doors to the van shut and making to walk towards the front of the van. “I don’t know and I don’t care. They paid us to deliver them, and that's what we’ve done. Now let’s get out of here.” He carried on walking to the front of the van, the other man following after him. 

Tony only managed to memorise the number plate, and watch as the van drove off before something heavy slammed into the side of his head knocking him unconscious.

⎊🕷⎊🕷⎊🕷⎊

The scent of oil and rusty metal filled his nose, his head pounding painfully. He could hear the sound of expensive shoes clacking against the floor, he jerked. Struggling against the cuffs that kept him stuck in the chair he was sat on. He could feel that there were the same metal cuffs trapping his arms to the back of the chair. He struggled sluggishly against them, but a voice rang out in front of him. He stopped instantly. 

“It wakes!”

The voice sent anger coursing through his blood, the vein on his forehead popping aggressively. 

“Hammer.”

“Stark.”

He raised his head from where it was resting on his chest, to glare up at where Justin was standing. He stood leaning back against a table, hands holding himself up with a hip cocked. He looked cocky, skin obnoxiously fake tanned. He could see Peter out the corner of his eye, still unconscious and strapped to a chair beside him. He kept his gaze steadily on Justin, occasionally glancing at his son. “What do you want with us?”

Justin rose from the table, plucking at the cuffs of his suit jacket. He pulled at the bottom of his jacket, straightening his clothes out. He approached Peter and Tony, a swagger in his step. “Well you see, I know something about your precious son. Which surprisingly; you don't. I’m about to reveal that, willingly, or not willingly.” 

“What could you possibly know. Have you been spying on us you sick prick?” He spits his words venomously, sending his best angry dad glare Justin’s way. But Justin just wags a perfectly manicured finger. 

“Nuh uh uh, no spilling. That’s for Peter to tell.” He smirks evilly before striding towards Peter. It takes everything Tony has not to outright growl at the man. But he holds back, glaring at him as he walks towards his son. Justin kicks Peter’s limp leg, watching with satisfaction as it makes Peter whimper in his sleep. It doesn’t wake the boy up. So he grips a hand in Peter’s soft hair, pulling his head up painfully until it’s facing Justin. Peter weakly jolts, eyes finally fluttering open and taking in the face of his captor. His eyes flash with anger, before settling with fake fear. He croaks out as best as he can manage.

“What do you want?”

Justin clicks his tongue against the top row of his perfectly white teeth, it’s sickening and Tony stares at him in disgust. “Well, hmm. I know you’re little secret Pete, and I’d like you to tell your dear ol’ Dad over there.”

“Don’t call him Pete.” Tony lunges aggressively behind his bonds, growling. Justin just chuckles, it’s annoying, and Tony finds his blood boiling just from listening. Peter pipes up before he can let out a string of insults at the man. 

“What would be in it for you even if I told him? It’s not like Dad is gonna be at a disadvantage if I tell him.” Peter just shrugs, but it annoys Tony that he doesn’t understand what the  _ secret _ is that Peter’s supposed to tell him. That they both know, and are having some conversation about it. But Tony’s none the wiser. 

“Have you ever heard of blackmail my dear Peter? Because I personally don’t think you’d want anyone finding out about your little secret, do you?” Justin pats Peter on the shoulder patronisingly. He can see it takes a lot for Peter to fight off the urge to kick the bastard or stomp on his foot. But Peter’s always been stronger than him, better at keeping his composure or holding his anger in. Peter’s always been a calm person, except for when he’s stressed or sad. 

He remembers the tantrum Peter had had, after Mary’s funeral. He’d only asked Peter what he wanted for dinner, when he shouted at Tony saying, “Why would it matter?! Mom’s not here!” Then he’d apologised before breaking down sobbing, it had taken all Tony had not to break down himself. Having just lost his wife. He’d just wrapped his strong arms around Peter, both of them holding each other whilst sobbing their hearts out. It was not Tony’s finest moment, but neither was it Peter’s. It was just them, holding each other together. 

Justin holds out his arms in a shrug, “It’s your choice whether you tell him willingly, or not willingly. So do you want to tell him? Or do you want me to make you tell him?”

Peter just snarls. “I’ll never do what you want me to do. Never.” He struggles against his bonds, glaring daggers into Justin. 

The man in question just sighs, “It’s a shame Peter, I didn’t want to have to force you, but here we are.” He stares at Peter for half a second before he turns around and faces the back of the room they’re in. “Jacob!” He shouts. Another man comes striding through a swinging door at the side, a sliding metal tray comes after him. It’s all but empty except for a small vial and a syringe. Tony blanches, face going pale. Needles are never a good sign, especially if it’s going to be used on Peter. 

Justin strides over to the tray, picking up the vial in one hand. He turns it upside down and back up again, watching the small bubble move from the top to the bottom. Then he looks up and smiles in fake kindness. “This is the last resort Peter, it all depends on how strong your will is.” He shrugs once more before waving with his hand at his side, in a beckoning motion towards Peter. “Get to work Jacob.” He turns around with his back to them, setting the vial down on the tray. He doesn’t turn back around.

The man that was standing with his arms folded beside the tray, who Tony guesses is Jacob. Starts to walk towards Peter, Tony tries his hardest to struggle against the bonds. Knowing instantly what the man is going to do, he’s going to torture Peter. But it’s futile, all he can do is watch in horror as the man lifts a small finger, cracking it upwards, snapping the bone. Peter doesn’t so much as flinch, not even a whimper. He just stares at the man, who then picks up another one, doing the same. The reaction is the same; nothing. 

He does it with every finger on Peter’s left hand, until all of his appendages are sticking out at odd angles and turning purple rapidly. Tony can feel his stomach churning, the sight absolutely sickening.  _ Jacob _ turns around and walks towards Justin, before he whispers in his ear. “Boss, it’s not working. We’re gonna have to go with the serum.” Justin nods, waving a hand dismissively at  _ Jacob _ , who retreats back to his standing position beside the tray.

Justin picks up the vial once more, before also picking up the syringe. He pokes the tip of the needle into the hole in the top of the lid, he sucks up a fairly large amount of the liquid before putting the vial down. “You see Peter, this is something me and a few of Hydra’s best scientists have been conconcting. It’s something of a truth serum, you see it affects the brain’s ability to lie and encourages your body to answer questions when you’re asked. I didn’t want to have to do this, but you made me.” 

He walks up to Peter, beckoning for Jacob to come and assist him. Jacob roughly uncuffs one of Peter’s arms, pulling up his sleeve to his bicep. He outstretches it and holds it in place, exposing the vulnerable inside of Peter’s elbow. Justin taps Peter’s arm, a vein popping up before he plunges the syringe into it. Peter muffles a scream with his clenched teeth, it obviously hurts, and it breaks Tony even more. Justin walks to the tray, Jacob re-securing Peter’s arm while Justin puts the syringe back. Jacob steps back, Peter sitting in the chair with a pale face, puffing harshly. Justin walks back to them, standing in between them, before he asks the question. 

“Peter, what’s your secret?” 

Peter isn’t able to fight it this time, his eyes widen in fear. His mouth opening before he utters the words that change everything. 

“I’m Spider-Man.”

Tony lets his eyes shut, finally understanding the truth after all this time. The reason why Peter was never around in the afternoon, why he had quit band practice and why he’d skipped out on building legos with Ned. It explained all his mysterious outings in the middle of the night, and why he sometimes woke up screaming. It explained everything, and the only thing he doesn’t understand is why Peter didn’t feel like he could trust him enough to tell him. 

He opens his eyes, gazing into Peter’s scared eyes. “I’m sorry Pete.”

Confusion crosses Peter’s face, eyebrows furrowing cutely. “What? What for?”

Sighing Tony says, “That you didn’t trust me enough to tell me. I obviously haven’t done a good enough job at being your Dad, if you feel like you can’t tell me something like that. I would’ve thought you’d know by know that I would understand and listen to what you have to say.”

“I do trust you! More than anything. I- I just, I know you. You worry about me, and when something happens that puts me in danger, you get angry, I know if I told you, you would just get angry and force me to stop, but I can’t let that happen. I need to help people, I don’t care if I get hurt. People are more important than being selfish.” He pleads at Tony with his innocent wide brown eyes.

“It’s not selfish if it’s staying alive, but I- I get it. I understand. You’re too pure for your own good kid. I don’t honestly think you understand how Proud of you I am. You’re something special Pete.” He smiles proudly, staring into his child’s eyes. Who smiles just as widely back. Neither of them pay attention to Justin standing in front of them. Too focused on the progress they just made in their relationship. “Also if you think I’m gonna let you keep swinging around in that onesie, you’re sorely mistaken.” 

“It’s not a onesie.” He mumbles it almost incoherently. 

Tony not being one for giving up a chance to mess with his son, pipes up. “What was that Pete? I don’t think I heard you.”

They’re stopped though by Justin interrupting Peter from responding. “Hey, let’s break up the heart felt bonding and get down to business. Unless you want the world to know that Peter Stark is Spider-Man, you’re going to have to give me what I want.” 

Peter beats him to the chase, shifting in the chair and straightening his back. He winks at Tony before sending a smug smile Justin’s way. “I have nothing to hide anymore, I don’t need to protect anyone. You can reveal my Identity, it doesn’t matter to me. I’m the son of Iron Man, secret identity isn’t a thing Stark men are known for.” He shrugs his shoulders jovially, a big bright smile on his face.

It’s clear to both Tony and Peter that Justin has hit a dead end, the wall too steep and high. There was no escape for him. He turns desperate before their eyes, fury and irritation blazing deep in Justin’s gaze. “Well I have you trapped, there’s nothing you can do now. I could just kill you now.”

His son lets a laugh out at that, it’s hearty and full of humour. Not a hint of desperation or fear or sadness. “I think you’re forgetting one thing.” His arms bulge, muscles tensing before the cuffs around his wrists snap. He steps out of the chair, walking slowly towards Justin.

“I’m Spider-Man.” 

Justin blanches, stumbling backwards out of reach of Peter. It doesn’t matter though, Peter already having advanced on him. All it takes is one perfectly aimed punch right in the middle of Justin’s face before he falls to the floor completely unconscious. Peter lets out a cry of triumph, before racing back over to Tony and snapping the metal of the cuffs. Tony doesn’t hesitate to jump out of the chair, his knees cracking when he stands. “I’m getting too old for this crap.” 

Peter makes to race towards the door to the warehouse, ready to escape. But Tony holds back, walking over to the table and picking up the vial. He stuffs it safely in his pocket before following on after Peter.

⎊🕷⎊🕷⎊🕷⎊

“You know, I’m glad Rhodey was already looking for us. I have no idea how we would’ve made it back, we were in the middle of nowhere.” Peter comments while Bruce is inspecting his hand, bones already healing but in the wrong position. 

Tony just chuckles, “Well, it’s not the first time i’ve been kidnapped, or had someone looking for me. These are just the things that come with being a multi billionaire superhero. Which you’ll also be one day when you take over being CEO from Pepper.”

Bruce is the one that interrupts their chat, sounding rather concerned. “Peter’s fingers have all healed wrong, I'm afraid that I'll have to rebreak them and set them properly. Normally for an average human we could just use anaesthesia, but I don’t have any special anaesthesia for enhanced individuals. So Peter is going to have to do it without.”

“Do we have to? I’ve already gone through that kind of pain today, I don’t think I can do it again.” Peter’s face turns pale rapidly.

Bruce shakes his head firmly, “I’m afraid so. I’m sorry Peter.”

“No no, it’s ok. Just- just do it quickly yeah?” 

All Peter gets is a firm nod before he feels hands grab one of his fingers, he hears the first snap. Then he can hear screaming, before he realises it’s him screaming. Tony moves closer to the bed he’s lying in, taking a hold of his good arms and stroking comfortingly. “You’re doing great Bambino. Just focus on me, ok?” 

He obeys, turning his pain filled face towards Tony. Tony leans down to press a loving kiss to Peter’s forehead, stroking his hair in an attempt to soothe him. “It’s ok baby, you’re doing great. Just look at me nothing else.”

His method of trying to distract Peter seems to work, Bruce working dutifully beside them. He manages to reset the rest of Peter’s fingers, who doesn’t scream once, only lets out a couple of pain filled whimpers.

It’s an accomplishment as far as Tony is concerned. When Bruce is done, having wrapped Peter’s fingers together to make a splint. The kid is completely exhausted, face pale and eyes almost shut. Tony brushes his hair back, combing the soft curls out of his eyes. He lowers him back to the bed, pulling the soft covers up to his chin. 

It seems all Peter has the energy to do is turn his head weakly and stare up at him. He squeezes a small hand in his, “You can sleep now bud, you did so good. I’m so proud of you. But now that we’re gonna be having a serious talk about curfews and all sorts of other things.”

Peter just hums, eyes already shut. He snuggles into the covers, curling up on his side, his bad hand held protectively against his chest. Tony just pulls up a chair beside the bed, vowing to sit by Peter’s bedside and watch over him while he sleeps. He let Peter get hurt, he won’t ever let that happen again. 

No one will hurt his son.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna tell me what you liked, please do! Also if you wanna request a bingo square to be completed, check my pinned post on my tumblr to see what the free squares are!
> 
> [tonystankandpeteyboi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/tonystankandpeteyboi)


End file.
